Red Light - Frozen Hockey AU
by ACanadianSouthpaw
Summary: What happens when you give Disney princesses ice skates and sticks? What happens when the usually clumsy Anna turns out to be a formidable force in the rink? And what happens when the two Arendelle sisters go to head-to-head in a hockey game? Find out here. (Oneshot unless people want more)


As she looked back, a red light went off.

It was the first period and Elsa had just been scored on. Her sister, Anna, had just scored against her, slapping a puck in between a space in her kneepads. Elsa let out a sigh and took her bottle. Squeezing it, she drank her water and looked up at the sky. The jumbotron displayed the goal. Thanks to that goal, the Arendelle Ice were now down 1-0 at home. To make matters worse, 2 days before this game, Anna was traded to the Corona Royals for Samantha and Rapunzel. And now Anna had just scored for her new team while Samantha, basically nobody, was sent down to the minor league.

'And Anna scored against her sister too,' Elsa thought, grimacing.

There was no time to feel sorry for herself as the game was starting up again. Elsa got ready. Then the puck dropped. Anna won the faceoff cleanly, hitting it back to her defenseman? The defenseman, Moana received it and headed up the ice. Elsa watched as she got into position. The Polynesian woman took a shot right after she crossed the blueline. The ice queen shifted over to make the save but the shot went wide.

Thankfully, one of the Ice defenseman went over to get the puck in the corner.

"Got it! Rapunzel, here!" shouted Cinderella.

The Corona princess had rushed forward on the right wing and had her stick out to receive the pass. Cinderella launched the puck to pass it to her. Despite her clumsiness, Anna surprised everybody by knocking down the puck from the air.

"Uh oh!"

Then she was on a partial breakaway as it was evident that the two Arendelle Ice defensemen wouldn't make it on time. It was sister against sister. Anna stickhandled the puck and faked a shot. Elsa took the bait and Anna swept it to her right as Elsa was leaning the other way. With the top half open, Anna took a shot. In desperation, Elsa kicked her legs up, both of her legs going skyward as she rolled over. The Ice Queen was nervous, not knowing if her last ditch effort worked. Then she felt something hit her pads. She had made the save. The puck dropped in front of her and Elsa quickly covered it with her glove. The whistle was blown and play was dead.

"That was absolutely spectacular!" Cinderella exclaimed as she skated up to Elsa. "Thank you for that and I'm so sorry."

Elsa calmly nodded. "No worries."

As the players set up for the faceoff on Elsa's left, Anna went up to the goalie.

"Nice save! But I'll get you next time!" Anna confidently said. A big smile was on her face.

Elsa grinned and set herself up for the play to resume. "We'll see about that. Love might be an open door but there will be no open door I can't stop in this game."

Chuckling, Anna began to skate to the faceoff circle. "We'll see, after all, I did score on you before this," she responded.

"For the first time in forever," Elsa smugly commented.

"Oooh, nice one. But you won't be saying that when I score on you again."

Then the red haired sister went to the faceoff dot to face off against Rapunzel.

"Some things never change..." Elsa remarked, chuckling.

At the puck drop, Rapunzel tied up Anna's stick and her left winger, Ariel, picked up the puck. The former mermaid took the puck into the opponent's zone.

Elsa took this opportunity to take a break and drink some water. She reached back and grabbed her water bottle, drinking some water. Then she put her bottle back in it's holder. Resting her arms on her pads, she watched the action going on at the other end. As she looked away for a second, she heard the Arendellian crowd cheer. It turns out that Ariel was able to pass the puck all the way across to ice to Belle and Belle shot it past opposing goalie Mulan. Now it was tied.

Soon, the players lined up at center ice for another faceoff. Anna against Rapunzel. Well, until Anna was thrown out. Merida went in for her. The puck dropped. Rapunzel and Merida got tangled up as they fought for the puck. Eventually, Merida was able to force the puck out and Tiana took it. Then she skated up the ice as Elsa readied her self. Tiana looked the other way and she looked like she would pass it. This tricked Pocahontas who was playing defense into anticipating the pass. She noticed Pocahontas relax and focus on the potential pass receiver.

'Little does she know, there isn't one.' Tiana thought to herself with a confident grin.

With a burst of speed, Tiana skated past Pocahontas, surprising everyone. Elsa focused on the puck. Tiana was bringing it to Elsa's left so she began sliding that way slightly. Tiana then swept the puck to Elsa's right and tried to one hand it in. Noticing it slowly sliding in, Elsa kicked her leg out in rapier-like fashion in desperation.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers. Elsa had just barely touched it but it was enough to redirect it into the post. Pocahontas swept it up to the ice queen who covered up the puck with her glove. The whistle blew and play was dead. Sighing in relief, Elsa stood up and gave the puck to the ref.

"Thanks for bailing me out there," Pocahontas said, tapping her goalie's pads with her stick.

"That's my job," Elsa replied with a smile.

The defenseman returned the smile and skated off to set up. Then when the puck dropped, Rapunzel and Anna struggled against each other until Rapunzel finally got it loose and passed it to her winger. Elsa relaxed and rested her hands on her legs. It didn't last long as Corona's defense was able to steal it. Jasmine, Moana's defense partner, took the puck to center ice and then shot it into her zone to dump the puck in. Skating to the back of her net, Elsa got the puck with her stick. She noticed that there was some line change confusion at Corona's bench and that there was a chance for a breakaway. So she launched the puck over to Rapunzel, who had also noticed this. The puck was going too far to Rapunzel's left but thankfully she was able to gather it with her stick. It was Rapunzel against Mulan. Rapunzel was able to trick Mulan into sliding to Mulan's right. As Mulan slid to her right, anticipating a shot from there, Rapunzel quickly deked to get the puck to Mulan's left. Rapunzel shot at the practically empty net while Mulan desperately slid over.

The whistle blew.

It was a save. Mulan was able to make a glove save. In frustration, Rapunzel slapped her stick on the ice.

"Dang it! I should have scored there!" Rapunzel angrily exclaimed.

As the rest of the Ice skaters comforted Rapunzel, Elsa couldn't help but admire the save. As a goalie, she appreciated the athleticism it took Mulan to slide over so fast and grab the puck. Elsa skated in a little circle before puck drop. Once the puck drop happened, she watched as her team kept the pressure on. The former Arendellian queen stood there relaxed until Jasmine stole the puck. Then it she was alert. Jasmine passed it up to Anna. Then Anna tried to pass it to Tiana but the pass was too hard and it missed Tiana. The puck went around the boards so Elsa went behind her net and stopped it. Noticing that Rapunzel was behind the defense, she took the opportunity to launch the puck over everybody and to her. The puck soared over everybody as players tried to knock it down. When it landed, it was a bit too far in front of Rapunzel but she was able to reach out and pull it in so she could stickhandle it.

"You got this Rapunzel!" Elsa shouted.

Rapunzel wasn't going to try any fancy moves. She decided to try to snipe. Whipping her stick forward, Rapunzel watched as the puck shot past Mulan. The sounds of the crowd suddenly disappeared for the players. It was silent for them until...

...clink. The puck bounced off the post and Jasmine got control of the puck for the Corona Royals. "Aww"s filled the arena from the Arendelle supporters. Rapunzel slammed her stick against the wall, breaking it. She then skated back to her zone, grabbing a new stick on the way as the Royals began heading up the ice.

Elsa felt bad for Rapunzel. Rapunzel had been trying so hard and wasn't reaping the rewards. But the blonde had no time to worry about that as the Royals entered their zone.

"1 minute left in the period!" was announced by the announcer.

Jasmine took a shot which was blocked by Pocahontas. The shot rebounded over to Merida who also took a shot. Elsa was able to make the save with her stick but the rebound went over to the corner of the rink on Elsa's right. Merida skated over to gain control. Pocahontas went over to cover Merida and the two battled for the puck which was pinned against the boards by Merida.

"That puck's mine, lass!" Merida chirped.

"I'm going to paint these boards with the colours of your blood!" Pocahontas jawed back.

It seems like nobody was going to win the battle as the puck remained stuck. Belle went in to help her. Unfortunately for her, Merida was able to gather the puck and passed it to Anna, who was open because Belle went over to double team Merida, in between the faceoff circles. Anna was all alone for another sister against sister matchup. The younger sister pulled her stick back and then snapped her stick forward for the shot. The older sister dropped to her butterfly. A pad save wasn't going to happen as the puck was heading towards the top corner of Elsa's left.

"Shoot." Elsa uttered under her breath.

Elsa reached skyward as she reached for the puck. She stretched her arm out as far as she could to try to snatch the puck from the air. Sadly, Elsa was unsuccessful in nabbing the puck but she did get it with her glove. The rebound went in front of the net, just in front of the crease. A huge scramble happened in front of Elsa as players from both teams fought for the puck in a flurry. Players falling, playing pushing and shoving, it was absolute chaos as Elsa desperate looked for the puck. Luckily for her, the puck trickled out from the crowd and she sprung forward, covering the puck. As she handed the puck to the ref, she looked at the clock. 5 seconds. Elsa took a calm breath. Finally, she had time to breathe.

"Only 5 seconds guys, let's get this period out of the way." Rapunzel told the team.

Rapunzel lined up for the faceoff. When the puck dropped, she was able to win it cleanly and her defenseman picked it up. The defenseman, Cinderella, skated around to kill the time. She skated gracefully, basically showing off as time ran out. The horn sounded, signalling the end of the period. Both teams headed into the locker room. Elsa stretched. She knew it was going to be a long game.


End file.
